


How Can I Hold You When You Ain't Even Mine?

by derekstilinski



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Acceptance, Background Poly, Blow Jobs, Clothed Sex, First Kiss, First Time, Healthy Relationships, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Movie Night, Multi, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Post-Coital Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 00:41:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14705873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derekstilinski/pseuds/derekstilinski
Summary: In the wake of a drunken 'mistake', Nick feels like he's damaged his relationship with his best friend and holds his feelings close to his chest, despite Kim's insistence that he should love more openly and express himself more openly. Him and Sharky go along acting like nothing has changed, and Sharky still invites him over for movie night. Sharky misspeaks and gives an upset confession, and Nick takes his leap of faith.





	How Can I Hold You When You Ain't Even Mine?

**Author's Note:**

> Wooooah, I did not mean for this to be so long?? I really hope you enjoy it, though. I love these two so much. And I fully believe Kim would be fiercely about Nick expressing his feelings, from crying to letting someone know he loves them. And she's blunt about it. Sharky's already like family, and they'd totally name him and the Dep godfathers. I haven't read this over, so I hope there's no mistakes now. Let me know what you think!

Sharky passes by Nick on the sofa to settle into his seat, the one he always takes because Nick always takes the one next to it. It’s an old habit that neither of them are really making to break. He sighs in contentment and settles the hot bowl of popcorn on his lap as he puts his feet up. Nick’s hand grabs for the popcorn as soon as Sharky’s settled, the smell filling the whole trailer with buttery goodness. “Got the other stuff, buddy?”

 

Nick brings the shopping bag into his lap after stuffing the popcorn into his mouth, bag half full with other snacks and treats. He took a moment to speak, “Yeah, what’d you want? Chocolate, sweet, sour?” He leans a little more into Sharky’s side, subtle but meaningful. This thing they have between them has almost always been there, and it’s easy but also mysterious and gray. And it’s plainly there for other people to see, evidently.

 

Kim had pulled him aside and talked with him about it a long time ago. He thought she was going to leave him, the way she had started talking, saying she saw the way they looked at each other, how much time they spent together. He was about ready to get on his knees and plead the truth that nothing had happened, that he felt a certain way but he’s married to her and loves her to pieces, when… she told him to go for it. He was so surprised he almost asked her what she’d said, sure as hell he’d misheard.

 

_“Go for him,” she’d said, “I know you’re in love with me, Nick. I know I’ve got you… But you look like you could be a little in love with him, too. And I want you happy.”_

 

_He’d looked at her like she’d just hit him. “You…? He’s my friend. Even if I got a little… whatever it is for him, what if he don’t like that? And you’re my wife, I’m supposed to be ‘one and only’ with you, here. That ain’t fair to you. That’s not how it works.”_

 

_“Nick,” She’d taken his face in her hands, so soft and loving, with an expression to match, “It’s not about fairness, or who has more than who. I have you, and I love you. With everything I have. You know that, come on. I know the way you look at someone you love, and you got it for him too. I’m encouraging you, and for both your sake’s, act on it. You hold the things you’re attached to tightly. Don’t let this one go just because you’re scared.”_

 

_“I love you! I… you’re enough. You’re more than enough, come on now. You’re making it sound like—”_

 

_“Nick Rye, I’m the best damn thing that ever happened to you. I know this, you know it, too. That’s not what I’m saying. I’m not making it sound any way except that you love more than one person, ‘cause you got that big heart of yours. You’ve got so much love, Nick. And I want you to know I’m good with you extending it to him, who… who needs it, honestly.”_

 

_“Kim… Darlin’, you sure?” He’d almost lost his goddamn legs at this point, they felt so shaky. A lump in his throat, thinking of Sharky coming to see him, driving over right this minute so they could go fishing for tonight’s dinner, the two of them treating Kim for doing their laundry after they’d stuck the truck in a mud pit._

 

_“Sure as sunshine. Buck up, let’s go.” She had nodded and he knew she meant it. He knew she was serious, and that she wanted him to have this… this thing. This closeness with Sharky that he had been backing off from every time he got too close. When he stood up straighter and took a settling breath, she patted his chest with a grin, “There we go… if you kiss him, you tell me all about it.”_

 

_He’d almost choked on his own spit. “Kim!”_

 

Sharky nudges his hand out of the way to grab a chocolate bar with toffee and almonds in it, “Oh dude, you got my favorite. Thanks, man.” He opens the package right away, breaking off two pieces and shoving them in his mouth to enjoy. Nick watches him, fiddling with the other candies in the bag. Sharky glances over and hums, “You got them gummy worms, too? It’s like Christmas up in here.”

 

Nick looks in the bag and takes them out, handing them over as he leans more against him. Sharky doesn’t push him away, just adjusts to take his weight. Sharky hits play on the remote, the DVD player whirring a little as it started the movie. Nick watches as he skips the previews, they’ve seen them already, and reaches for more popcorn. Eating always helps when he feels a little nervous, gave him something to focus on. But as soon as it's swallowed, he’s looking at Sharky again.

 

Last week, they’d gotten drunk at the Spread Eagle and while trying to call a ride home, Nick had pressed Sharky up against his truck and kissed him. And Sharky had let him. He’d kissed back and groaned into his mouth and when they pulled away, Nick’s hat was on the ground and Sharky’s had been tilted up and to the side. Sharky had given him some sort of look, then tugged him in hard enough for them to both lose a little wind, and kissed him again. By the time the Deputy got there to give them a ride home, Sharky had undone Nick’s jeans and Nick thinks Sharky was going to shove his hand in. Nick was definitely hot and bothered enough for it.

 

Sharky stayed at his place that night, deposited himself in the guest bedroom like he always did when he slept over. And Nick crawled into bed and told Kim about the whole thing, almost shaking with the feeling of it all still happening on him. Kim congratulated him, and kissed him, and held him that night all curled around him. Her belly got in the way these days, but she still did it. In the morning, Sharky had acted like he didn’t know anything about what had happened. It left Nick feeling… not so good. But after a day or so, Sharky’s touches lingered again, he stayed close to Nick again, he looked at him _like that_ again, and joked with him in that way that was suggestive and made his face tint red.

 

Nick takes one of Sharky’s gummy worms and bites it in half with a little tug. He likes this. They sit at either of their places during down time and put on a movie, usually one they’ve seen before, and have all the snacks they want. Like a reward to themselves for surviving another week with all this Seed business. It all feels miles away when they’re right here. Sharky shifts to be a little lower on the couch and instinctively, Nick goes with him, “You got the good popcorn, though. That’s a big contribution to all this.”

 

Sharky smiles and nods, tilting the bowl towards him. A few fall out, but he scoops them up, “Yeah, only the best for you… You take such good care of me, thought a guy might return the favor.” He’s looking at Nick now, putting a few more pieces of chocolate into his mouth. His eyes dart over Nick’s face, aim at his mouth and look away, “You gonna have some or do I gotta eat it all?”

 

“Hold your horses, I’m gonna have some. Don’t worry ‘bout that, you know I can put it away.” Nick smiles when Sharky chuckles. He takes a handful of popcorn and maneuvers most of it into his mouth at once, butter and salt bursting across his tongue. It tastes so good, he wants to thank Sharky for taking the time to buy and make it on his stove. Sharky speaks up before he can.

 

“Thanks for comin’ tonight, man… I needed this.” His voice is softer than before, looking at the television so he doesn’t have to look at Nick directly. He’s not quite sure what he’d see.

 

Nick takes a moment before responding, “I’m always here when you need me, Sharky. You know that, right?”

 

Sharky grins and immediately tries to be upbeat, so this doesn’t get too deep, “Yeah, totally! You’re my man, you… Wait—Not.. Not like that! No, it’s—I mean, hey listen—”

 

“Sharky,” Nick watches him get increasingly flustered trying to explain himself, sitting up all tense, jostling the popcorn bowl and his snacks, “Calm down, it’s alright—”

 

He sputters and adjusts his hat further down as a nervous tick, not slowing down, “I was—I was just sayin’! Like, I don’t.. It’s… Okay! Okay, maybe! Maybe it’s like that.” He’s all out of breath and sags against the couch, head turned just enough away from Nick so it’s obvious he doesn’t want to be looked at. He’s holding the edge of the bowl with one hand and his chocolate bar with the other, open and it’s starting to melt in the wrapper from the heat of his hand. But he’s very much not moving.

 

Nick just looks at him for a little while. He’s not sure what to do with himself, or Sharky. He knows he has to say something, but he’s never sure he has the right words. “Sharky…”

 

“Shut up.” Sharky mumbles with a little grunt, like a reflex. It makes Nick smile softly.

 

Nick points at his hand, “You’re melting your chocolate bar, man.” Sharky stiffens and then glances down, seeing Nick’s right. He huffs and quickly moves it out of his hand, resting it on his thigh. He sucks the chocolate off his thumb and sighs. Nick looks him over again, then gives it another go, “...If you don’t mean it, it’s okay. I know sometimes you flub up your words, and I don’t think less of you for it… Did you mean it? Maybe?”

 

Sharky sighs again, more annoyed this time, “Nick, don’t play stupid, come on. You know it, you know what I did. You gotta.” He shakes his head and moves the snacks away from him, takes his feet off the coffee table. With his hands in his lap, he fidgets, “We were drunk and I was so hyped up from you comin’ at me… I got carried away, man. Let myself think it was good, and I got too comfy. I had no right goin’ for your pants like that, you’re happily married.”

 

Nick just… sits. For a moment. A few moments. Sharky did remember. And he wanted to touch him. Nick takes a deep breath, taking his hat off so he can run his fingers through his hair before placing it back on. He feels safer with it. “I thought I was the only one who remembered.”

 

“You think I could forget something like _that_?” Sharky’s tone makes Nick go a little red, “I thought you didn’t remember. We were wasted. And you were talkin’ about Kim before we left the bar, I just thought… Y’know, you were thinking about her, when you did it. And I had to go be all stupid and have my little time instead of stopping you.”

 

Does Sharky think he’s done something wrong? Nick’s reaching out for him before he can think it through, hand settling on his forearm securely, “Sharky, woah… No, that’s not it. That’s not…” He swallows a little hard, “I was thinking about you.” Sharky flinches but Nick barrels on, “I saw you smiling, that damn drunk little smile you got. Outside in those old lights, I was just kinda struck. God, I thought you’d deck me, tell me you didn’t want to be around no more.”

 

“I’d never not wanna be around.” Sharky says quietly, still not looking at him, but not moving away either.

 

“I wouldn’t want you to go.” Nick affirms him instantly, so he knows, so he’s sure.

 

“...You were thinking about me?” Sharky looks at him from the corner of his eye, so Nick nods. He looks away and hangs his head a little, “God, Nick. You kissed me. Do you know how long I’d been wanting that? Know how long I’d been thinking about that? And you just… did it. Half of me thought I was passed out in the bathroom or some shit. But I could use my hands and I…”

 

“I wanted you to.” Nick interrupts, even if it’s quiet. Sharky inhales like he’s coming up from underwater.

 

“Damn, Nick.” Sharky leans forward, dragging his hand over his mouth and beard, not knowing what to do, “You're married. Kim’s a good woman, man. She's good people.”

 

Nick nods, he never won't agree with that, “She's heaven-sent, alright… She's uh, she's the reason I kissed you.”

 

“But you said—”

 

“Not like that.” Nick rubs his arm, traces over the flames on his tattoo with his thumb, “She’s been encouraging me. Once while we had you over for dinner, I was… I don’t know, around you. Leanin’ on you, getting close… lookin’ at you like I do. When you went home, she came to me and we had a talk. She told me what I looked like, looking at you like that. Being with you like that. She knew I had feelings, man. She knew, and I was downright terrified. Then she told me I could have you, too.” He goes a little red, thinking he’s being a little presumptuous on exactly how much Sharky feels for him, “I could try, at least.”

 

Sharky’s looking at Nick’s hand on him, feeling how warm it is. He’s even a little clammy from the nerves. His own hand slowly comes up and lays over Nick’s, “Damn.” He’s still processing it all, he’ll have to get Kim a gift or bow at her feet or something, and his chest feels like it’s shaking. “So you kissing me was you going for it?”

 

“Kissing you was me being stupid and excited.” Nick answers with a self-conscious huff. He could’ve gone about it better, he knows. He closes his eyes for a moment when he hears Sharky laugh.

 

“Well, you never claimed to be the smartest apple in the barrel, Ryebread.” Sharky squeezes his hand and smiles, feeling his heart ache in the best way, how it feels most of the time around Nick. “But… this is you goin’ for it now, right? That’s right, ain’t it?”

 

Nick looks at him with some surprise, then shakily takes a breath, “I… If that’s what you want me to do?” His heart feels like it’s in his throat. When Sharky smiles softly and gives a little nod and lean closer to him, Nick feels like he has to swallow his heart back down or it’ll come out his mouth. He reaches over and puts his free hand on Sharky’s thigh, leans on it while he shuffles closer. His hand slips out from under Sharky’s to hold his other hand, bring it up towards his mouth. He’s so nervous, “Can I uh, get a little bit… you know?” Soft. Sentimental. Sappy.

 

Sharky chuckles silently and from his expression, Nick knows he’s good. He presses his lips against Sharky’s fingertips, ducking his head as he does, then down his fingers, the curve of his thumb. Over the heel of his hand and Sharky runs his fingers over his cheek, down over the side of his beard. Sharky feels himself getting comfortable, Nick seemingly calming them both down, enough to say to him with fond teasing, “You old sap.”

 

Nick laughs and turns against his hand, Sharky feels it against his palm. Nick’s fingers glide over his forearm, take his elbow to ease him closer. Sharky holds onto his shirt and licks his lips, comes up with his hand to rub Nick’s beard like he always wants to. He’s always wanted prolonged time to touch him, smooth his beard so he’s not so goddamn messy. Nick’s cheeks are a little red and he tips his hat up to lean in. When their mouths meet, Sharky moans breathily against him immediately, fingers curling in Nick’s beard so he can’t move away. As if Nick would want to. Their kiss is like last time, with some desperation as their mouths slide together, but it’s slower and doesn’t taste like alcohol. It doesn’t have the taste of fear either, of a ‘this could be the first and last time’, and Nick tilts his head and presses his tongue forward.

 

Sharky tugs at Nick’s shirt and Nick lets out a soft whine before sitting up even more. He twists his body to be closer and Sharky takes that as he can lean back, because Nick wants more. And getting with the program, Nick climbs into his lap and both of his hands hold Sharky’s face. He’s not thinking at this point, seeing as he never thought he would get this far. And he knows his legs are gonna be burning soon holding himself above Sharky like this, but he can’t find it in him to care with his best friend shoving his candy covered tongue into his mouth.

 

He’s never kissed anyone with a beard before, getting used to the way it drags against his own and feels under his fingers is a fast learning curve, finds himself more comfortable with it each moment they’re touching. He pulls back to press kisses against it and Sharky’s jaw, both of them breathing a little harder, Sharky’s hands slipping down to his waist. Nick doesn’t stop, he’s thought for a long time about getting his mouth on any bit of this guy, he doesn’t want to let up for one second. His lips are a little sloppy when he goes for Sharky’s neck, pressing his tongue forward when he kisses the skin, trying his luck and staying on a spot for moments more to suck a red mark there. Sharky moves like he’s been exposed to low-grade electricity, stiffening up and twitching at the same time. He can’t believe Nick’s doing this to him, and the low moan that leaves his mouth makes Nick gasp. He holds Nick’s middle a little tighter and tugs him down settle on his lap, then lays his head back against the couch so Nick’s got more room.

 

Nick shudders and digs his fingers into the fabric on Sharky’s shoulders, his hoodie always so soft. So much for worrying about his legs. He adjusts himself a little bit, he shouldn’t have worn jeans, even without knowing what he’d be blessed with tonight. Sharky makes another noise, more breathy, and his hips arch up against Nick’s shuffling around. A glance down shows him Sharky’s hands moving their way under his shirt, and there’s an outline starting to press against the front of the sweatpants he’s currently seated on. “Oh, _hell_.” Nick sighs as a really good shiver runs down his spine, and Sharky’s palms drag up over his stomach.

 

“You’re tellin’ me!” Sharky pants softly up at the ceiling, nervous but no way he’s not getting hard for this. The amount of times he’s thought about Nick is his lap while he’s gotten off is more than he can count. He cups the right side of Nick’s chest and squeezes, wonders if where he imagines Nick’s sensitive spots to be really exist. Nick sounds like his groan is punched out of him when he tugs on one of his nipples. Sharky exhales hard in response, “Hoo, how much you like that? Go on, tell me.”

 

“A lot.” Nick sounds like he’s embarrassed to say, shoving his face closer as he tries for teeth on Sharky’s neck. He lets out a louder noise than he wants to when Sharky’s hips press up against his again.

 

“Fuck,” Sharky gets two handfuls of his chest, careful with his thumbs around the edges of the ‘Greed’, and squeezes again, “I’ll play with ya all you want, just say the word, man.”

 

“Jesus, man. That sounds so fuckin’ dirty.” Nick fumbles with reaching down, trying to find the bottom of Sharky’s hoodie.

 

“What, and it ain’t?” Sharky holds Nick’s hips and scoots forward, helping Nick get his hoodie up and over his head. It knocks his hat off but he doesn’t mind, and closes his eyes when Nick completely pauses to cradle his face, to run his fingers through his hair. Sharky isn’t seen too much without his hat, like Nick is, and Nick is struck to be able to just look at him. Sharky goes a little red when Nick kisses his forehead. He sighs and grabs the bottom of Nick’s shirt, dragging it up to his chest.

 

Nick tenses and stops him with a hand on his shoulder, “I wanna keep it on.”

 

“I know.” Sharky assures him, and ducks his head to press his mouth against Nick’s chest. Nick lets out a surprised yelp, and he gets an arm around him to keep him still. He drags his tongue over one of his nipples, then sucks softly on it. Nick absolutely squirms, hand fisted in the back of Sharky’s shirt. He presses loud, wet kisses across his chest, wiggles up under his shirt to go after his collarbones. Nick shifts and then lets out a shaky laugh. Sharky bumps his nose against him, “What?”

 

“You look damn funny under there.” Nick tells him, goosebumps over his entire body as Sharky brings his fingers across his stomach, feels up and down the hair there.

 

Sharky snorts and presses up enough to talk into the opening of Nick’s shirt, “Shut up, man!”

 

“You go ahead and make me.” Nick jokes and brings his hand up to squeeze the back of his neck. Sharky thinks he bites a little too hard at Nick’s neck, but Nick’s shaking as he sucks a mark into the skin is real nice. “Oh _fuck me!_ Holy shit!”

 

“Shut up.” Sharky tells him, more amused and fond this time as he moves away, ducks out from under Nick’s shirt. True to his word, he brings it back down. It catches slightly to the saliva he left behind on Nick’s chest.

 

Nick grunts and pushes him back against the couch, kisses him harder and more feverish this time. Sharky kisses back but likes it when Nick leads, so he follows nice and easy, loving when Nick grinds down against him so Sharky’s free to moan into his mouth. After a few desperate moments, Nick pulls away. He pulls away from Sharky completely, and there’s about to be complaints, until Nick gets to his destination. He settles on the floor between Sharky’s legs, looking over his body, how his shirt was completely rumpled by his hoodie being pulled off. It’s gathered at the sides, dragged up a quarter of the way up Sharky’s belly, and the back is hiked up so it makes it a little tight along the bottom edge. Nick looks up at his surprised face, and his hands glide up his sides, up over his chest, then back down the middle. He takes the rucked up end of his shirt into his hands, tugs a little to help Sharky right it. He’s got a little more weight on than Nick does, so Nick slides his hands under to squeeze at it skin to skin.

 

Sharky goes red and shoves at his shoulder, body curling a little. He sounds embarrassed, like Nick’s being funny, “Come on, man—”

 

“Nah, it’s good.” Nick promises in a hushed voice, sounding so genuine and in love. He moves his hands to his sides and rubs, then brings his head down to nuzzle what he can see of Sharky’s happy trail. He can hear Sharky just about coo down at him, hand relaxing on his shoulder but legs taking a little more time to untense. “It’s good, it’s good.” He says it again just because he can, and one hand moves to settle over the bulge in Sharky’s sweats. Hips stutter up into his hand and he breathes against his stomach, “Yeah?”

 

Sharky’s fingers move to hold the back of his neck, needing the contact of his skin. He nods shakily, “Y-Yeah. Yeah bud, yeah. You sure?”

 

Nick looks up at him and nods, nerves running through him but he wants this so bad, “I’ve thought a good long while about how I wanna do you, alright man?”

 

“Oh, _god_.” Sharky reaches down and places his hand over Nick’s, laying his head back against the couch to breathe. He needs a moment. “Nick, goddamn. I—Yeah, alright. But holy fuck, you just sayin’ it…”

 

Nick can feel Sharky’s dick under his hand give a little twitch, hardening slowly, a little more. He swallows hard, can’t help feel a little smug, a lot excited, “Yeah? That helping you out?” He reaches down with his free hand to adjust himself in his jeans, then slides that hand up along Sharky’s thigh, “Don’t think I’ll be doing much talking in a minute, but I don’t think you’ll mind. I wanna do that for you, I wanna see you like that. You’ll make noise for me, won’t ya?”

 

Sharky’s hips start slowly rutting against their hands, and he nods as he lets out a big breath, bringing his head up to look at him, “Whatever you want. Promise, dude. I promise.”

 

Nick shivers and rubs his palm against him, the way he likes to touch himself. He leans down again and kisses Sharky’s lower belly, feeling his cock fill out. He likes hearing Sharky breathe harder, feel and see his body arch. When he takes his hand away, Sharky actually gives a little whine and presses up for more. Nick takes the waistband of his sweatpants and works them down, feeling a spike of arousal at seeing Sharky’s cock for the first time. He takes them down to his ankles and Sharky’s legs twitch as he runs his hands up them, scratching through the hair. He takes extra time to rub his thighs, his inner thighs, then up over his hips. Sharky’s so warm, feels heavy and even warmer in his hand when his fingers wrap around his cock. He’s a good size around, a little chubby like the rest of him, and long enough that Nick wants to strive but isn’t scared of it. He licks his lips and leans in, “Oh, fuck…”

 

“Nick—”

 

“I like it, buddy. Good dick, honest. Shh.” Nick parts his lips and settles them around the tip, soft and wet as he runs his tongue over it. He hasn’t sucked too much dick in his time, but he’s told he’s got a good mouth. Sharky’s shaky groan tells him he’s right. It makes him feel good to know Sharky’s feeling good, encourages him to wet the entire head and then some, and start sucking. He runs his thumb up and down along the underside, and tries to slide himself down further.

 

Sharky grabs for Nick’s head when he starts to bob up and down, because that’s where he’s getting ambitious with sucking down more and more, Sharky can feel him pressing himself down. His hips twitch up but he’s doing his best to keep still, he doesn’t want to accidentally fuck up the first time they’re doing this. “Nick, god—Take it slow, you don’t gotta do so much, I’m a simple man. Holy hell.”

 

Nick groans around him. He wants to do the most for his guy, and he’ll be a little embarrassed if be drools on either of them but if it gives Sharky a good time, he’ll deal with it. He takes a deep breath and works Sharky’s dick down further, closing his eyes and opening his mouth wider. Sharky’s noise is caught somewhere between a gasp and a loud groan, his hips rising on their own. Nick goes up with him after a second, feeling the press of it.

 

He looks up at Sharky as he pulls off, moves to the side of his dick to lick and let saliva drip onto his hand so he can stroke him. Sharky looks so good, cheeks red, mouth open, looking at Nick like he can’t believe this is happening. “Just let me suck you off, Sharks. Don’t you worry about me, I want it.” He presses a kiss to the tip and Sharky shivers, so he works his hand on him a little faster. Sharky lets out a deep breath, his legs open wider and it’s giving Nick such a nice view. Nick rubs over his soft inner thigh, brings his hand up to brush his balls.

 

Sharky gasps hard and bucks up against his hands. His fingers gently holding Nick’s head aren’t doing much, but he watches Nick give a slower kiss to the tip of his cock, sucking softly and pulling back with a tiny pop. Sharky whimpers and reaches for the bill of Nick’s hat, easing it off of him and onto the couch next to them. He runs his fingers through Nick’s hair, pushing it back, moaning softly when Nick moans. “You look real pretty, Ryebread.”

 

Nick shuts his eyes again and feels his heart tug at the compliment. He feels ridiculous with his mouth on dick and getting all sentimental. But that’s what it’s about, isn’t it? He brings his mouth back onto him, taking him down deep, bobbing his head in slow but long strokes. Sharky’s stomach clenches, a low groan drawing out of him, along with breathy hiccups as Nick wiggles his tongue. He can tell Sharky can’t control his body’s movement much anymore, the little rutting up into his mouth is small but noticeable. Nick moans to encourage it, feeling fingers shake as they hold his hair back. He takes Sharky’s hip in his hand and guides him to move, and Sharky’s cock twitches against his tongue. He does move, slowly rocking his hips in and out of Nick’s mouth and hand.

 

“Nick, fuck… I’m feelin’ it, just… holy shit, Nick. Please, man.” Sharky’s panting and he’s holding Nick’s hair harder but not forcing him anywhere. He can feel the end coiling in his gut and it’s so good, the way Nick’s lips squeeze around him as he adds more suction. His knees start to go, like they always do when he’s about to come, he’s so thankful he’s not standing up. His breath hitches on a desperate whine and he finally pulls Nick by his hair, gently to warn him off. He looks down at Nick when he feels him pulling up, watching him take over with his hand.

 

He’s keeping his mouth close, lapping at the head while he breathes hard, hand quick and wet as it moves over him. He’s watching Sharky’s face, seeing it tick with pleasure, seeing his chest heave. He brings his hand up more towards the tip and works in shallow strokes there. One of Sharky’s hands goes to hold Nick’s shirt, over his shoulder as a soft shout leaves his mouth, his balls drawing up, “Nick! Oh, f…” He cuts himself off with a hard breath as his orgasm pulses through him, body arching a few times before Nick feels come splash over his mouth and beard. He brings his tongue out to try it, he might as well know what Sharky tastes like now, but most of it ends up in his beard. He keeps moving through it, but his grip lightens, and he licks softly over either side of the slit while he enjoys Sharky enjoying himself.

 

Sharky just about sobs when he presses a suckling kiss to the underside of the head, knee hitting his side as he deals with the sensation. Nick pulls back slowly, sees the string of come stretching between them, attached to Sharky’s cock and his beard, “Damn, you looked so good. So good, baby. Got me wet in my shorts, dude.”

 

Sharky looks at him with a red face and heavy eyes. Nick looks a goddamn mess. His hair of course is pushed back and tangled, that’s Sharky’s fault. His cheeks are blotchy pink with arousal and work. His mouth is so wet with saliva and come, red from stretching around and squeezing to suck him. His beard has the rest of the come clinging to it, smeared in places from kissing Sharky’s cock. And it’s the hottest fucking thing Sharky’s ever seen in his life. His body twitches one last time and Nick gives a little delighted gasp, having felt it. “Goddamn, Nick. _Come here_.”

 

Nick pulls himself up with Sharky’s insistent hands, rests his knee between Sharky’s thighs to brace himself. He’s ignoring the mess, his head is swimming with seeing Sharky so taken apart. He blushes though, when Sharky’s hoodie is brought up to his face to helpfully try to clean him up. He opens his mouth to speak but Sharky kisses him before he can, tongue in his mouth, moan pressed in alongside. Nick feels okay grabbing at him with his messy hand if they’re still kissing, tugging him closer, a stray thought telling him if they made out heavily enough, he could probably come from it. Sharky wiggles his ankles free from his pants and presses closer, presses forward. Then he’s grabbing Nick by his ass and his back, and pushing forward, flattening him out on the coffee table.

 

“Sharky!” Nick shouts at him, scrambling to hold on when he loses balance. He feels his back hit the wood, and Sharky presses his thighs open so he can be in the middle. The table is nowhere near big enough to have all of him on it, his ass hangs off and even at the angle, he has to turn his head so it’ll be laying completely on it.

 

“I wanna suck you off, too.” Sharky says, hands already on his belt. He looks a little dazed, in that good way after a real nice orgasm. Nick wants to stare at him. Sharky works open his belt with fumbling fingers and starts in on his jeans, “That’s alright, right? I wanna return the favor. It okay if I swallow? Or you like it messy? I can spit it out, maybe all over here,” he runs his hand over Nick’s belly where his shirt is riding up, making Nick squirm, “I can get it in your belly button. Nick?”

 

Nick feels almost dizzy, change of orientation on his body and feeling Sharky opening his pants. He wants pressure on his dick so badly. “Holy Moses, Sharky! That’s fuckin’ dirty…” he runs his clean hand over his face, taking a few deep breaths, and pressing his hips up when Sharky needs to work his jeans off, “I want whatever you want—I’m good with this, I’m good. Goddamn, you can do just about anything to me and I’ll play ball.”

 

Sharky leans down to kiss his hip bone as he tugs Nick’s jeans and underwear down, “Oh, you a little weak in the knees, buddy? For me?” He smiles brightly, getting one of Nick’s boots off, denim and cotton following. He can’t be bothered to get him completely undressed, not when he’s seeing Nick’s leaking, red cock out of the corner of his eye. He takes it in hand, seeing Nick gasp and twitch hard on the table. He’s not fully hard since he’s waited in his jeans so long, so Sharky’s slow as he works him back up to it.

 

Nick’s feeling bashful now that eyes are on him, he can’t help but to wiggle a little trying to get over himself. He chuckles and reaches to hold Sharky’s arm, “You know what? I am, I-I really am. I promise, I’m just…”

 

Sharky shushes him, he’s hearing the nervousness. He leans down and kisses his thighs, making a happy noise when they fall even further open for him. He kisses up to the crease of Nick’s thigh and Nick shudders at the brush of Sharky’s facial hair against his cock. “No, I know. It’s okay, it’s okay. I’m lovin’ this, man. I really am.” Sharky tries to assure him, bringing a hand up to lay over his chest. Nick holds on. Sharky looks over his body while he has the time. “Damn… I’m gonna eat your ass one day.”

 

“Jesus fuckin’—Your mouth’s gonna be the death of me.” Nick covers his face with his arm, grinning like an idiot while he processes. His hips roll up against Sharky’s hand, cock hardening up.

 

“I sure hope so.” Sharky smirks at him, bending down to drag his tongue up the side of Nick’s cock. Nick huffs out a moan and reaches to hold his head, caress his hair while he lets himself feel. He knows Sharky’s got him, and what a feeling that is. Sharky gives kisses along the shaft, wet ones that make noise, that make Nick’s thighs twitch and shake. Sharky lazily strokes him while he waves his tongue back and forth just below the tip. He hums in amusement when he sees the precome swell, blending into the rest already slicking up the tip, “You’re a wet one, ain’t you, buddy?”

 

Nick shivers, grabbing a handful of Sharky’s hair when he wraps his lips around him and sucks, licking him clean with a light groan. Nick groans back to him, feeling like he wants to press up, Sharky’s mouth feels so good. Sharky wastes no time in starting to move his head, making little noises as he does. He’s always enjoyed this, he’s got something of an oral fixation, and going down on people never failed to make a good time happen. It touches him to the core that he can do it for the one person he’s wanted to for such a long time.

 

He pulls up and spits on the tip of Nick’s cock, hearing him gasp and buck up. He uses it to ease the way for the slide of his hand, because he lets it take over while his mouth goes for Nick’s balls. The first touch of his lips has Nick making a surprised noise, then his tongue makes him moan. When he’s just about french kissing Nick’s sac is when Nick’s legs start to move, when his noises start rising in volume. Sharky opens his mouth wide, hums as he works one into his mouth and gently sucks. Nick arches off the table, “Fuck! Fuck, that’s good. Where’d you learn to do that?”

 

Sharky mumbles the answer as well as he can as he starts to drool, which has Nick yelling and his bare leg lifting up and bumping Sharky in the arm. He pulls off with a loud pop and moves over to the other, flicks his tongue against him, chuckling at Nick’s balls jumping. Nick slaps him in the head with his groan caught up in a laugh. He quickens his hand as if saying sorry, he’ll be good again, and brings his mouth back up, “Like the trim.”

 

“You’re an idiot.” Nick pants at him, running his fingers through his hair as his hips rock shallowly.

 

“Yeah, but it made ya feel better.” Sharky looks up at him as he rubs the tip back and forth against his bottom lip, “There’s that smile I like.”

 

Nick closes his eyes and looks away, taking deep breaths that just turn into gasps as his cock is engulfed by Sharky’s mouth again. He’s going for it this time, working himself down and bobbing his head, holding steady and rubbing the base of Nick’s cock with his fingers. He can’t help if they stray down to remind Nick he still knows where his balls are, Nick jumps at it almost every time with a little hitched moan. He shivers and lets his hips have a little more space to move, gently fucking up into Sharky’s mouth.

 

Sharky leans over him more to make it easier, groaning lowly in excitement. He brings his hands up and runs over Nick’s hips and sides, slips them under to hold Nick’s ass cheeks and feel him clench, feel him press up into his mouth. Nick starts to leak more precome and Sharky licks it up immediately. He pauses Nick’s hips to go down low and swallow, just to empty his mouth of liquid. He feels Nick squirm hard and actually dip his hips away, a whimper pulling from his throat as his fist tightens in Sharky’s hair. Sharky moans and squeezes his cheeks, pressing up on them slightly to let Nick know he can keep going. He sucks harder and focuses on the noises Nick’s making, the way his body is desperately twitching and making small aborted moves to get away or get more.

 

Nick whines and pants, “Sharky… Baby… I’m there, m’gonna, I—” his body tenses and Sharky doesn’t move away, “Fuck! Sharky! Sh…” His groan is way too loud as his hips jerk and he comes in Sharky’s mouth. He presses his head back against the table and shakes, can’t stop the shaky noises so he claps his hand over his mouth to muffle it, feeling a little embarrassed by it. Sharky’s hand immediately comes up to pat his clenching belly and Nick drags his own hand away, knowing that’s what he wants. His body pulses with pleasure and his cock almost aches with how much suction Sharky’s giving him, it feels incredible.

 

Sharky hums, feeling Nick’s come over his tongue, feeling his cock twitch as he rides through and floats. He angles himself down a little and looks up at Nick as he slumps against the table and breathes, still keeping his mouth around him. Nick lets out a whoosh of air and sits up on his elbow, looking down at Sharky, petting his hair fondly. Sharky moans gently at the attention and then he swallows, looking Nick in the eyes. Nick’s face goes even more red and his leg draws up, boot on the edge of the table, “Fuckin’ hell! You asshole, _goddamn_.”

 

Sharky grins as he pulls off, letting Nick’s cock slap wetly against his belly. He rubs his cheek against Nick’s thigh like a cat, chuckles and licks his lips, “Spitters are quitters… Or I just like swallowing it down.” He straightens his back and takes in how Nick looks, shirt on and rucked up around his belly, one leg out of his clothes, the other with them hanging on as well as they can. His hair an absolute mess and face flushed with the glow of a good orgasm, sweat lightly clinging to him. Sharky is sure he’s not faring much different, in socks and a shirt and panting from sucking dick. He smiles and reaches for Nick when he starts sitting up, “You look so good. You look like a whole wreck, but damn if it ain’t the best thing I’ve ever seen.”

 

Nick laughs softly and lets himself be pulled into a kiss, both of their lips a little more swollen and tender. The kiss is slow and Nicks wraps his arms around Sharky’s sturdy shoulders, their tongues brush and Sharky rubs his back. It’s a warm feeling, like home, and Nick already knows this is his second home. Sharky pulls back first and nudges at Nick’s nose with his own, looks over those soft eyes. He likes the wrinkles, means Nick’s smiled a lot. “You wanna stay tonight? Not on the couch.”

 

“You know I want to. Thought about being in that bed a few times before.” Nick admits, reaching up to try and fix Sharky’s hair.

 

Sharky smiles brightly at him and gives him a quick kiss, “Then I’d say you’re invited.”

 

Nick makes like he wants to stand up, but then gives himself a look over and huffs in amusement at how Sharky undressed him. He sighs and brings his remaining boot up to unlace it. Nick ends up pulling his boxers back on and Sharky goes without when they move from the living room to clean up in the bathroom. He lets Nick go first after he washes his own hands, heading to the bedroom and getting out new clothes for himself. He grabs a shirt for Nick, thinking he’d like a new one. And it’s Sharky’s, so it satisfies a little visual he’s always wanted. He brings it to the bathroom and shoves his hand in the door, and with a little chuckle, it’s taken. Nick comes out a few minutes later clean and dressed, and with a quick peck to the cheek, Sharky takes his place. Washes up with a warm and soapy washcloth, gets dressed in a new shirt and sweats. When he comes back out, Nick’s already in his bed, and has brought the snacks from the living room in here. Sharky feels so much emotion in his chest and climbs into bed to immediately hug Nick to him.

 

It feels warm, so warm with the heat of another person. They end up laying face to face, with the snacks in the limited space between them. Nick presses popcorn into Sharky’s mouth and watches him chew with such a calm and happy expression. Sharky reaches over and picks up a piece of chocolate, gently slides it into Nick’s mouth to return the favor. Nick looks so relaxed, more relaxed than he’s seen him in a while. It feels good. After they’ve eaten and talked - mostly about what Nick’s going to say to Kim, and if this is a ‘take you out on dates’ kind of relationship (it very much is) - Sharky rolls over and Nick crowds against his back, wraps around him and holds him comfortable and secure. It’s the best sleep they’ve both had in months.

 

Kim is way too over excited to hear from Nick the next day, him coming home in Sharky’s clothes in the late morning, a big dumb smile on his face and a “Darlin’, you ain’t gonna believe this”.


End file.
